guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Luxon
The Luxons are one of the two vassal nations of Cantha, with the other one being their arch-enemy, the Kurzicks. These two vassal factions enjoy a great deal of autonomy under the umbrella of the Canthan Empire. Habitat The Luxons were a seafaring people on the continent of Cantha who lived by the Jade Sea. The Luxon capital is the city of Cavalon, located in the middle of the Jade Sea bay. Culture The Luxons have always been a nomadic, seafaring people. Since the Jade Wind turned the waters of the Jade Sea into solid jade, the Luxons have learned to take advantage of the situation and specialized in mining the solid sea for treasures. Their ships are now no more driven by the wind, but pulled by giant turtles. Even after the event they stuck to their nomadic lifestyle, living in tents and light huts that can easily be moved to settle in a new location. The culture seems to be related to that of ancient Greece, having taken on much of the nomenclature and nautical sensibilities of the Greeks. The time period of this would most likely correlate to the Dark Ages of the Greeks, the time during which the Dorians decimated Greek civilization. The Luxons split up into three large clans: The Serpent, the Turtle and the Crab. These clans often clash in skirmishes to demonstrate their power, for the Luxons respect strength above all else. Such skirmishes take place between champions on opposing sides accompanied by their elite guards. Despite the competition among the clans they are still united as one nation in their war against the common foe, the Kurzicks, and governed by a common council, the Council of Elders. The Luxons deified the Three Queens and worships them alongside the Gods of Tyria. Unlike their foes, the Kurzick, who live in the cool shades of the Echovald Forest, the Luxons are exposed to the strong sun and winds of the Canthan sea. As protection against these elements they wear distinctively draped clothes. The Kurzick - Luxon Conflict Nowadays the Luxons are locked in continuous feud with their arch-enemy, the Kurzicks. The conflict goes back two centuries, to the death of Emperor Angsiyan. Before that time, Kurzick and Luxons used to tolerate each other, and even cooperated. The Emperor's murderer Shiro Tagachi was brought to justice by the joined forces of the Kurzick champion Saint Viktor and the Luxon Champion Archemorus. Unfortunately both these champions were killed by the Jade Wind and the Kurzicks and the Luxons got into a fight over the circumstances of the event, both claiming the laurels for their people, which eventually sparked the war among them. Right after the war began the two sides also separated their habitats: The Kurzick entrenched in the Echovald while the Luxon settled in the Jade Sea area. Locations along the borderline between these regions, such as Fort Aspenwood, The Jade Quarry or the Harvest Temple in the Unwaking Waters are fiercly fought over until present day. Both factions have delegations (and even spies) in the court of their liege lord, the Emperor of Cantha. The Emperor manipulates both sides, keeping them in a stalemate to guarantee that neither gains supremacy over the other and that their never-ending squabble does not harm the empire. List of Luxons Some of the Luxons that are most prominent in the storyline are: *Elder Rhea *Argo For a more complete list of Luxon people, see: Category:Luxon NPCs